Electronic media consumption appears to be increasing both in volume and in the number of locations of consumption. This is particularly the case with the increase in prevalence of portable electronic devices, such as handheld electronic devices. Frequently, individuals consume this media using headphones, which can include a speaker that is positioned proximate to the ear. While headphones increase the ease with which media can be consumed, by increasing both the privacy with which the media can be consumed, and in many cases, the quality of audio, headphones are not desirable in every circumstance, and issues can arise in the use of headphones. Accordingly, new devices, systems, and methods are required to improve the performance of headphones.